


Teacher America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All nations, Secrets, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: America is a Teacher? (2nd Secret from America's Secrets Series.)





	Teacher America

Teacher America

America loved his job, the teachings, the students, the fun events. He loved all of it. So far, he taught Math, English, Science and History classes. Science or Physics was the best. History was the easiest. They loved him there. Since America was history, he organized reenactments. America had been doing this for years. On his desk laid tons of degrees. His boss in the 1800's made him get a degree every four years. That really was annoying but it did help him. It was only the year 1953 was when America decided to become a teacher.

Of course, this was a secret job. He couldn't let the other nations know about this. The teasing would increase if he did. So… every day he would bring work and on meeting days get a substitute. It continued for years. America started teaching older students. Starting from Pre-school to elementary to middle school to high school and now University. The older people were the university. You had to have at least some degrees to do the job so America got one or two every three years.

Still, all of this was private. Until, the faithful day where the bosses decided the nation should go to school. The nations would do a half semester in each of the Great eight countries, each in best schools of the country. It was a leader's decision, so the counties didn't know about the disaster about to occur. Ten of the nations were chosen. They were decided in the world meeting.

"The ones who they say need the more education are Russia, France, Italy, Japan, Sweden, Finland, England, China, Greece, and Spain. Oh, they also left three notes. 'Finland is going because of Sweden' and 'Prussia should come'." Germany read.

Sweden nodded at the note.

"No way! The awesome Prussia doesn't need to learn!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Why me? Not that wanker America? I do understand the frog, but not the Git?" England complained.

That was a good question… They maybe didn't know? The nations had to accept it. It was starting tomorrow. Before they left there was still one more note to be read.

"A nation will come when you guys to tutor and help you. The first school is Harvard in the U.S.A" Germany read.

There was a chorus of groans.

"That idiots school?"

"The dumbest first."

"This should be easy!"

The next day, all the nations arrived in front of Harvard. Luckily, they arrived at different times. Otherwise they would have fought through the door. Each of the nations's individually checked in with the principle. Their schedules were all the same. First was business, then math, then languages and a couple of other classes. The nations each had small dorms. Classes began in a hour. The bell rang, as three, four, no… five people rushed at the door. It was a bit of luck that the teacher wasn't there. The written words 'Mr. Jones' were on the board. As the last people filled in, a blond haired man came in.

"Alfred?!" England exclaimed.

"Yes, I am Alfred Jones, your business teacher." America declared.

"What?"

"Really?"

"That Git?"

Complains filled the room.

"Quiet! This is my class!" Alfred exclaimed.

The room fell quiet. As the class went on, they were unlucky to discover America was their tutor…


End file.
